Writen In Our Hearts
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome leaves Sesshomaru after years of dating. All their friends are married & having kids. Kagome feels unwanted & most of the world was not even aware that the billionaire playboy was her boyfriend! But things turn to pure drama when he is seen on the front page with another woman a week after their split & he gets pissed when he find out Kagome is looking for a sperm donor!
1. the beginnings end

Kagome sat alone on the floor, in her room, and even though she had long ago left school, she still lived at home. She flipped through her old high school year book, her and her friends were on almost every page. Photo's passed her eyes, some made her smile, others made sad and depressed.

She laughed at the photo taken of Miroku, he was grabbing sango's butt and he had a big smile plastered on his face, it was classic and oh so him. The next photo was of Sango playing basketball, she was very good a sports. Then there was Inuyasha in his football outfit, Kikyo next to him in her cheer uniform, Kouga was in the background yelling something. Kagome laughed, how she wished to go back to those days if only for a moment.

The page flipped and there was a photo of her riding her bike, her green skirt caught in the wind. She flipped the page again and there he stood, stoic and cold and not even looking at the camera. He was voted most successful, and he was, and this made her sad.

Why?

Because he was her boyfriend, and had been since middle school, thought one would never be able to tell by any year book. She could not go back and smile at a photo of them like she could her friends. Kagome sighed, today would change her life and she wondered for a moment if she were crazy, most women would say 'yes the hell you are'

But something was missing and she knew deep down what it was. Kagome shook her head, no, she was not crazy. She was 22 and still living at home with her mom, not even living with him! How long could one wait, or should one wait. She was fine with their long-term relationship, even if most of the world didn't know she was his girlfriend and she was fine with not living with him, well she was fine with it.

That was in till Inuyasha and Kikyo got married. Kagome thought it would have had some effect on Sesshomaru, but it didn't , not one bit. She recalled the day very well. He sat next to her and his foot tapped throughout the whole wedding like he didn't want too be there, and he didn't offer his hand to dance that night either and they ended up leaving early, she recalled sitting in his car silent, playing with her hands and biting her lip, he didn't even kiss her goodnight that night when he dropped her off at her house.

But what broke the camel's back was the night she found out that not only was Kikyo pregnant, Miroku and Sango where to and what was worst Miroku and Sango had gotten married at a court-house a month earlier and all because they didn't want to make Kagome sad, Sango knew all about Kagome's feelings.

It had made her so mad. She demanded they have a wedding and that she be the bride's maid of honor! Sango had simply smiled and hugged her and told her they would plan it right away.

Again she hoped it would stir something within him. When she told him Kikyo was pregnant him simply said 'wonderful' in a not so happy tone and then she told him Sango was also pregnant, he put down his paperwork and looked at her he asked her if she where trying to tell him something. She stated she was just sharing the news to which he said "They are your friends not mine, I do not care about their life details"

It broke her heart, because she was supposed too be part of his life, and they were part of hers, it was if he didn't care about her at all and it also told her he had no thought of asking her to marry him, and if they didn't get married there would be no baby and...

Kagome wanted a baby.


	2. Kagomes inner battle

Kagome closed the book and took a deep breath. If she sat here any longer she would not be able to do it, she would talk herself out of it. She bit her lip, she was scared to death, hurting. She didn't want to, but she did. He was far ahead of her, she was nothing but a human girl in the wake of his greatness.

"Kagome get real" She told herself, in her mind it was better to get it over with, he would leave her someday anyway right, he always talked about disliking Inuyasha for being a half-breed, but any kids they would have would be just that. He never really planned on getting married to her did he?

They had started dating in middle school, and now that she thought back, it seemed like he did it out of pity. She remembered, it was right before the last middle school dance. She had asked Inuyasha to be her date, it took everything she had to ask him, she had a crush on him for such a long time.

He denied her, he let her down easy, thought, had had already promised to go with Kikyo, her sister. She had cried somewhat as she walked home, that's when is fathers black car pulled up, he had rolled down the window and told her to get it. Sesshomaru didn't speak much, so she did as he told her.

She recalled sitting in silence, unsure why he had bothered to pick her up, then it dawned on her Inuyasha must had said something.

"Did Inuyasha tell you I asked him to the dance"

He didn't look at her "He did"

She got mad "So this is a pity ride, I was wondering why you would offer to take me home, you know I am a big girl"

He looked at her then "Very well, driver stop, the miko wishes to get out"

"I told you not to call me that" She snapped.

"You may resume your walk if you wish"

Was she missing something "Why did you pick me up Sesshomaru, what did Inuyasha say, did he put you up to this"

"My brother has no height over me" In other words Inuyasha could not put his brother up to anything.

"So..." He was going to giver her an answer, she was demanding it.

"I merely saw you walking in the direction I am taking"

Kagome shook her head and stepped out of the car "Thank you anyway Sesshomaru"

He didn't look at her "Your thanks is not needed"

She rolled her eyes "You're a jerk, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Am I, this means then I do not have to take you to the dance"

"Wait, what" Kagome placed her heads back on the car.

"You do wish to go, do yo. Not"

"Yes, but, do you wanna go?"

"Father demands I do, you are with a date, and I do not wish to go with anyone else"

"Ok, I'll do it"

"You do not care what others will think"

"Not really" She knew others saw her a sister to him, other would think it a pity thing, she knew everyone would hear of her asking inuyasha to the dance, KIkyo would be sure to let everyone know.

Kagome shook her head at the thoughts of the past as she placed her shoes on. Grabbing her keys she headed to his place of work, and as she drove more of their past flashed before her, their first date might have been in middle school but they didn't really start dating till high school.


	3. Boyfriend, my lovely boyfriend

Kagome drove in silence, her thoughts where enough distraction for her. As she drove her past flashed in her mind, she recalled the day she became his girlfriend, he had never really asked her, more of, told her. She had been in high school a full month, and in that time she had met a guy named Kouga. At first she thought him to be a lot like Miroku, but instead of him grabbing her butt he grabbed her hands. She thought that Kouga would be her first boyfriend, in fact the day he asked her out, was the very day she became Sesshomaru's girlfriend.

Kouga had come running down the halls in his football uniform and grabbed her hands "We'll I made the team, which means it's time for you to become my woman"

"Uh, what?" She blushed, but it was shot lived.

"Release her" Sesshomaru spoke from behind her.

"You again, what are you her guard dog?" Kouga snapped,

"Release her at once"

"Why should I"

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome "Miko, from today on you belong to me, now wolf you will release my girlfriend"

Now that she looked back on it, it was not so nice, or sweet and now she wondered why. What had made him do that, that day and as she thought about that day she began to question their relationship. Sure they went to the movies, and hung out with her friends, and sure she hung out his house, but it always seemed so, planned? It seemed to normal, to natural, like he was there because he had to be, he really never took part in enjoying any of it, he always seemed to just stand there and now she wondered why, why did he date her in the first place, what did he get out of it?

There relation ship was normal, but not, for their age, they were so unlike other teens. Take Miroku and Sango, they texted durning class, called each other at all house of the night, held hands in school and Kagome caught Sango more than once, writing 'I love Miroku' on her school stuff. Kagome never even dared to writing something like that. Sesshomaru never called her just to talk, they never held hands either.

A tear slipped down her face thinking about, had her high school romance been a waste?

It also made her think of Inuyasha and Kikyo, they could not wait to see each other everyday, and ever chance they got they where making out. Sure Sesshomary kissed her, but it seemed more force then wanting, he only kissed her if he was leaving and was going to be gone awhile. He would grab her chin, kiss her quick and be gone, at the time, she never thought much about it, but now, now it broke her heart.

Kagome stopped at the stop light and was fighting not to cry, she didn't want her face to be red. As she sat at the light she watched kids as they ran and couples as they walked. Kagome had one thing on her side as far as being able to go through with this, a child, she wanted a child.

While most of her friends lost their virginity on high school, Kagome had not lost hers till he went to collage. She went to visit is privet dorm two weeks after he was there. She had been a little worried, it would be the first time they would be alone. He had answered the door in a towel, and she fought not to blush. He had grabbed her quickly and pulled her inside, he quickly tossed her to the bed, removed his towel and was on top of her before she even had a chance to say hello.

He had been easy with her, but he also had been quick.

"It is time" He had told her and she just nodded, heck he had waited this long, she felt she owed him in way and this was natural, all her friends where already sleeping with their boyfriends and so she went with it. Believe it or not their first time pretty foggy to her, she just remembered it hurting like hell and holding onto him for dear life.

Now, now she felt it was not so sweet or special, it was just was and they didn't have sex again till 6 months later. He always wore a condom and most of the time he would pull out anyway and one thing had stuck in her mind, they always did it the same way and not very often. Him on top and a few times a month, in a bed. Kagome was to shy to ask for it any other way and she knew how he stood on dominance, he was a dog demon after all. But now she wondered, was he doing it for her, or himself?

Kagome parked at his place of work and made her way up, she didn't need clearance, she worked for his fathers company, but she didn't work in this building or under him, and while most people didn't know he had a girlfriend his family knew. Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't go out much and when they did it was a group or work thing, and like high school most just saw her as a family friend or sister to him and he never corrected them otherwise and in till now, it didn't bother her.


	4. A Marrige Marriage Meeting

Before reaching his floor Kagome made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, Sesshomaru had a nose and she knew he would smell her tears. She washed her face with soap and water and made sure her eyes were not red. Gathering what little power she had she made her way to his office. She pushed open the clear yet frosted large doors open and walked in, she was greeted my Sesshomaru head go to guy, Miroku.

He stood and smiled and Kagome smiled back, his smiled faded. He knew the smile on her face, it was the 'I'm not find but i'm pretending I am fine' smile.

"Oh, Kagome, how are you"

"I'm fine, I came to see Sesshomaru, is he here?"

"Oh, yes, but he is in a meeting"

"Oh" She looked down, see if they text or talked to one another on the phone she would have known this.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru stopped mid rant in his meeting when he smelt her, his first thought, why was she here? His second thought was 'she has been crying' something was wrong. He could smell her tears but he also could smell fresh water and soap, which means she was trying to hide it, he narrowed his eyes. He left the meeting room without saying anything.

"Well, um, "She really needed to do this now, but if he was in a meeting "I guess tell him I was here?"

"I am aware you are here miko"

Kagome jumped and looked at him as he stood in the hall. Her insides shook, it was hard looking at him knowing what she was about to do.

Miroku looked back and forth, unsure if he should say anything.

"Come" Sesshomaru walked past her and opened the door to his office, she followed, head down.

"I better text Sango" Miroku spoke to the air.

Sesshomaru sat down in his black leather chair and watched as Kagome went to the large window and looked out.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, her heart was racing and she was not looking at him "Are you ill"

"Yes" It slipped out, but her tummy was in knots.

"You're not pregnant are you"

And that was it, thats all it took, she snapped. The tears she had been holding back came rushing out of her eyes. She turned quickly to him "No you jerk I'm not!"

She stood and her tone with him,

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled, this was making it easy for her, damn him.

"You know, you just made this a lot easier on me"

"What are you taking about miko?"

She walked to the middle of the room "I think, I think it's time we broke up"

He held himself with pride, but this was a bunch in the gut and he had not seen it coming.

"Oh?"

"Who am I kidding Sesshomaru, me and you, we are two different people, and, and we want two different things, and you, you are a billionaire playboy and I, I'm just a human girl"

"I am not a playboy" He hated that term,

"Well, that's what the world thinks, they don't know otherwise, ugh, it does not matter Sesshomaru, what you are after and what I want, they don't go together"

"And how do you know what I want, is not the same as what you want?"

"Because, Sesshomaru, I would have it by now"

"Tell me, what is it that you seek, that you do not have"

"Something money cant buy Sesshomaru" She had never asked him for anything and he never bought her flash stuff, his money did not matter to her.

He stood, there, clearly waiting for her to tell him. Her shoulder lowered, "I want to get married, I want to have a house I can decorate, I want, I want a baby"

"You have never said anything about getting married miko, we have no discussed it"

"I should not have to!, you should want to marry me, it should be a surprise, what fun would it be if we have a meeting about it, do you think Miroku had a meeting, Inuyasha? No, God, knowing you, you would have Miroku send me a ring and letter telling me when we are to be married, this, this is what I mean" She turned away from him "Who am I kidding, it's selfish of me to, I want a baby, but how could I even think about that when you hate your own brother, any kids we would have, would be just like him"

She wanted to throw up "I don't understand why, why did you ask me out, why have we been together so long, I, I don't understand it, all this time, for what?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Would he say something, stop her?

"You never planned on marrying me, did you?"

She looked at him, but all he did was stare at her, his face blank. She turned away, "It does not matter, I release you from what ever was holding you to me" Kagome reached the door, opened it and left.

Miroku stood and watched in silence as Kagome walked out without a word to him, but he did not miss the tears in her eyes.


	5. A Plan Not So Well Planned

Sesshomaru stood in the same spot, and his eyes did not move from the spot she had been, he was trying to let it sink in. He was still there long after everyone else left.

His door slowly opened and Miokru came in "Ah, Sesshomaru?" He was about to ask if he was ok, but that was not wise on his part and he didn't feel like dying today.

"She left me" Was what he got,

"So, do you want to talk about it"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Miroku "What is there to talk about"

"Um?" Hmm, was that a question too be answered?

"I am leaving" Sesshomaru walked past him and left, Miroku pulled out his phone and called his wife.

"Sango, it's as we feared, Kagome broke up with Sesshomaru"

"Your sure"

"He just confirmed it"

"I'm headed to her house"

"Ok, ill meet you at home"

Miroku always knew Sesshomaru and Kagome were kinda an off match, but somehow they worked, though he never really knew why Sesshomaru picked her, not that Kagome was not great, but it was just, off. He worried for her and no doubt Sesshomaru's father would be upset, he loved Kagome.

Kagome sat in her room meanwhile crying, calling him a jerk, over and over again. She didn't even hear her mother let someone in. Sango came running into her room "Kagome, are you ok?"

"Sango?"

"Miroku called me"

"So you know"

"Yes!" Sango knelt and hugged Kagome,

"Sango, do you think I'm stupid?"

"What, no, no Kagome"

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

It was hard to give Kagome an answer "Kagome, it's hard for me to say, iv never been in the position you're in, but you're a smart girl, you didn't leave him for no good reason, so no, I don't think you made a mistake"

"Sango, why, why do you think we dated, now that I look back, it seemed so, forced on his part, planned, I mean come on, look at him then look at him"

"Kagome, he is not better than you"

"I know that, you know what I mean"

Sango understood and she often wonder why Sesshomaru was dating her friend.

"I feel so stupid, like Iv wasted most of my teen years on nothing, I never had a romance with him, I feel, cheated"

All Sango could do was listen to her and hug her, but she knew one thing, once she left here so was headed to his door, she also wanted to know why and Kagome deserved an answer.

Kagome sniffed "I better tell his father" She needed to tell Lord Toga, she knew Sesshomaru would not say anything and if he did his father would hunt her down and demand to know why.

"Do you want to go now?" Sango asked, she hoped yes, that way she could head to Sesshomaru's.

Kagome stood "Yes, I better go now, id rather him hear it from me"

"OK, Kagome, call me later and tell me everything"

"K"

Sango left Kagome and made hast to her best friends newly X-boyfriend. She went right in, dared the bell hop boy to touch her and made her way to his apartment in the freaken sky. By time she reached his door, she was pissed.  
She knocked hard and called out his name "Sesshomaru, you better open up or I'm kicking it down!"

The door swung open "To what do I owe this displeasure"

Sango walked right in "You know why I am here"

"She left me woman"

"Why"

"Woman-

"No, why did you even date her Sesshomaru"

He stayed silent.

"You knew this was going to come, didn't you"

"No"

"Sesshomaru Kagome is 24 and living with her mother, her friends are married and having kids, and it never hit you that she might be feeling left out?"

"So because her friends are married and pregnant I should follow suit with her"

"You didn't even plan on marrying her, did you!" She yelled.

His jaw set tight, she was no leaving anytime soon, he knew "Yes"

Sango relaxed "What?"

He turned "I was to marry with miko"

Something about the way he said that, didn't sound right "What do you mean, was?"

He knew he had to answer, she would not leave him be "Our relationship was planned, the miko belongs to me"

It sunk in and fear rose in her body, what Kagome was feeling was real.

"Planned, that's why, that's why she felt like she did"

He turned to her, she looked at him "She felt it, she felt that you had too be there, she felt like it was all planned"

His jaw set tight again,

"Why, how, by who"

"My father bought her father's land"

"But wait, Kagome's grandfather owns it"

"Because my father paid for it and gave it to him, for, trade"

Sango was sick, all this time "So, Kagome was right"

"Indeed"

"Why, why the hell would you not tell her! You knew all this damn time, you fucking jerk!"

"It was not my place to tell her!"

"You wasted her time!"

"She left me"

"You didn't even want too be with her"

He fell silent,

"Now what happens"

"By law her lands belong to me"

"You would not dare"

He narrowed her eyes,

"Over my dead body will you do that to her, not after all this"

"I did nothing, she is the one that ended it"

"Because she thought you didn't want to marry her, have kids!"

"Woman, had she known that this was all planned, she would have never agreed to it, and she would have found out, so before you go pointing you fingers at me, maybe you should thank me, I was prolonging it"

"Thank you?"

"The miko would never want this, I was saving her from it"

"But Sesshomaru, she does not know, you could have- no that was not right, he could not have kept it from her, Sango was now debating with herself.

"Now you see"

"No, you should have told her long ago, asked her how she felt, in the end, now if you had asked her to marry you the only reason she would have said no, was because you would not have truly wanted it, Kagome loves you, but do you love her, did it ever change for you, It may have started out as you having to be there, but did you ever want to be there, thank you, how do you know it's not what she want's?"

"You should stop why you are ahead slayer"

"Hmm, yes, your right, I'm way ahead of you, but you know what, Kagome is a pretty girl someone will want her, and don't you dare try to stand in her way when someone else wants to make her his wife, and I will fight you to the bitter end if you try to take their land, you took away her rights to date and to find someone who truly would care for her"

With that she left, slamming the door behind her.

"I never said I did not care for the miko" Of course no one heard it, and no one ever would.


	6. Father Knows Best

Kagome drove quickly to his parents house, she just hoped everyone else was not there, she really did not want to make a big deal out of this. She was glad now that the media didn't know about her and Sesshomaru, God that would have been horrible!

Once there Kagome knocked on the door and quickly bowed her head, she knew Sesshomaru's father would answer the door, he knew she was there.

"Kagome!" He said with his booming voice, but at the site of her bowing his happy state faded.

"Do you wish to speak to me?"

She stood up "Um, yes, please"

Something was way off and he and her both knew that the other knew. Toga took her to his office and shut the door, Kagome sat on her knees on the mat and waited for him to sit. He sat and folded his arms "So, what is it you wish to talk about"

Kagome sucked in air and bent down all the way, her nose touching the wood floor "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

He stayed silent for a moment, much like his son, and she stayed down "And what child are you asking for forgiveness for?"

She did not dare look up "I have come to tell you in person, that me and you're son, have, have, separated"

"What" His tone was low and a chill went up her spine "Was this my sons doing"

"No!" Kagome sat up "No, I, I broke up with him"

"But why Kagome, we love you"

Her face became soft "I know yall do" She looked to the window "It's him I'm unsure about"

"What brought this on?"

She looked back at him "Father Inu, do you not think it's odd, me and him?"

"No, should I?"

"How can you say that, I'm not dumb, me and Sesshomaru arnt really a match"

"Why do you say that"

"We are to different, we are going in different directions, I want one thing, he wants another, in my heart I don't feel he could ever give me what I want, and me to him, he needs a demon mate, a strong woman, someone who can give him strong sons and stand by his side"

"And you can't?"

How could he sit there and go against her? "Father Toga, your son does not want to marry me nor does he want to have kids with me"

This was somehow his son fault, what was he waiting for?

"We don't belong together"

"Sure you do"

"Why?" She snapped "Why are you so for us being together, please tell me because I don't understand why, why he asked me out, why we dated!"

He stood "I picked you Kagome, that is why"

"What?"

"I chose you for Sesshomaru, that is why I say yall belong together"

"Just because you choose us, does not mean it will be"

Toga sighed heavy "You do not understand"

"Your right I don't"

He eyes her, Sesshomaru never did tell her, it was time "Kagome, you are supposed to marry him, and before you ask why I will tell you, I bought, paid and gave your family's land back to your family, for you"

"For me or as in trade for me?"

She was not dumb.

"Please do not think of it as trade, I loved you from the day I met you, I knew I wanted you to be part of this family"

She was trying hard not to get angry, but the more he spoke, the harder it was.

"So I asked only that you marry my son, Sesshomaru, in trade for the land your family was about to lose"

"Wait, everyone knew, everyone, but me?"

"Kagome"

"No!" She stood "Thats why, all the sudden he told me I was to be his girlfriend, that's why he never asked me, he never wanted to!, all this time, no one told me, asked me!?"

"It was not my place to tell you, as far as Sesshomaru, perhaps that is something you should ask him"

"No, I don't want to ever talk to him again, and I quit by the way"

"Kagome wait, do not be brash!"

"So what now, I refuse to marry him, so does this mean my family has to give back the land?"

"That is up to Sesshomaru not me, but Kagome, you really should talk to Sesshomaru"

Kagome's head was spinning, all the lies, she turned from him "I will see my way out"

"I know your upset, take a few days off, but please return to work"

She never responded, just left and he wondered if she would return to work, but he knew she was not about to talk to his son, so, he would have to. He hoped the two would just fall in love, he knew Kagome was right for Sesshomaru.


	7. A Mothers Wisdom

She was so pissed, half of her wanted to go to his office and yell at him, but the other half didn't want to see him again, ugh. She hated to admit it but she would have to yell at her own mother. Kagome drove back home, it was late but she knew her mother would be awake waiting on her.

Kagome parked and made her way inside through the kitchen door, her mother would be there.

"Mom"

Her mother was standing over the skin "Oh, Kagome, your back, everything ok?"

"No" She said bluntly,

Her mother turned to her "You wish to talk?"

"Yes" She knew her mother would know that she now knew.

"Why, I mean, you knew this whole time, why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"Kagome, we hoped that you and Sesshomaru would, just fall in love"

"Did you really think he would come to love me, come on mom"

"Kagome, do you love Sesshomaru"

"I don't know now, all I know is I, I thought I loved him, cared for him, but now I found out it's all been planned, how do I know I was not supposed to fall in love with someone else, that chance was taken from me"

Her mother walked up and hugged her "Kagome, I'm sorry I did not tell you, we thought it would be something you and he would talk about, please do not be angry"

"But mom, how could you trade me like that?"

"Kagome, that agreement was never set in stone, we thought you two would just take a liking to each other, Sesshomaru was a child once don't forget and besides me and your father's marriage was arranged, and we loved each other, parent's want what is best for their kids, I would hope that you would have a little faith in Lord Toga and I, we did it out of love, we love both you and Sesshomaru"

Kagome pulled away,

"Are you going to talk to him now?" Her mother asked,

Kagome shook her head "No, no mamma, iv been selfish, this whole time Iv been crying poor me, when he had no choice either, I always felt he was obligated to me, now, now he is free to decide, if he really wanted to be with me, he would stop me, that is proof it's self, don't you think?"

Her mother smiled "Oh Kagome, I will stand by you and what ever your decide, after all, it is all written in our hearts and scars my child is how we learn, maybe you both needed this scar"

Kagome didn't really understand her mothers last rambling, but it was late and she made her way to her room, odd enough that last statement replayed in her mind, over and over. Kagome was convinced she was not in love with Sesshomaru, yet she cried herself to sleep anyway. Was she crying for her, for him, for the lost love, or her lost teenage time, she really didn't know, all she knew was she was sad, hurt, feeling alone, part of her wished he would call and give her closure, but she could have talked it out with him, but she left him, why would he call, after all, it was all planned, what reason did he have to call her now,

He was free.

When a heart breaks, sometimes it does not break even, but it takes two to love, and if one does not love the other, why would it break even?

Tomorrow would be a new day, but the same old story. She would go to work as normal, no break, no reason to make a big deal out of it, and she decided before falling asleep that if she wanted something done, she would have to do it herself, tomorrow she would start looking for her own home.


	8. He said, She said

Kagome went into work the next day, her head held high, she was not about to sulk. She entered the building, slid her card and went to her floor that held her office. She opened the door and walked right in, like nothing was wrong.

Sango looked up and put the papers down she had been holding "Kagome?"

Kagome walked past and into her small office, at least she had one. Sango looked at the closed-door, had she missing something? Sango walked in Kagome's office and shut the door "Um, Kagome, you do know you're at work, right?"

Kagome looked up from the desk she was now sitting at "Yes, why?"

"Did something happen?"

Kagome bit her lip "Ok, I'll tell you everything"

Sango locked Kagomes door and ran to sit down, pulling her white and mint chevron maxi skirt up so she could sit better. "I went to his dad's"

"How did it go?"

"Ok, but, I found out, everything"

Sango paled "Everything?"

"I think, I duno, what do you know"

"I duno, what do you know"

"Sango"

"I went to Sesshomaru's!" She confessed,

"What" She asked almost afraid.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you, but I wanted to know, to see, hear it from him"

"And" Kagome felt sick.

"He told me everything" Sango looked down.

"What, what did he say?"

"That, that it was planned"

Kagome's shoulder slumped "Yeah, his dad told me last night"

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"It's ok, at least you didn't lie to me, what else did he say"

Sango didn't know where to start or if she should, she bit her lip "I think you should talk to him"

"No, not you to!"

"What? I do, even thought I think he is an ass"

"Why?"

"He said I should thank him"

"Thank him!"

"Mmmhmm"

"Well, why?"

Sango shook her head "I'm your best-friend, I don't wanna put words in his mouth or take what he said out of context, you should talk to him, if you want, I mean"

Kagome calmed "No, I think it's best this way, I mean, after talking to him, don't you?"

Again it could go two ways "Kagome I think if you two decide to get together it should be on your own terms, but if he tries to talk to you, you should hear him out, but I think a bit of time apart was wise on your behalf" Sango stood "I told Inuyasha you would not be coming in today, but I better go tell him your here"

Kagome knew that was coming "Ok"

Sango smiled, unlocked her door and opened it, and as she opened it a body fell to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Both girls yelled,

"What the hell" He jumped up,

"Inuyasha, Kagome is here" Sango said walking past him.

"No, you think?" He shut the door cutting Sango off and looked at Kagome "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I work here"

"Dad said you where going to take time off after what that jerk did to you"

"Well im not, and the jerk has a name and he didn't do anything"

"Well I for one am glad" Inuyasha crossed his arm's,

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Inuyasha, did you know, you know"

He uncrossed his arms "Not at first Kagome, I swear"

She stood "But you knew"

"Now Kagome wait-

"Inuyasha"

"Don't you dare"

"SIT!"

wam face met floor.

"I can't believe you of all people did not tell me, I mean you hated the fact we where together"

"My dad made me blood promise Kagome!"

"Ugh!" She yelled "This would have never happened if you would have not said anything to him about the dance"

"Kagome my dad had pegged you way before the dance came along"

"Yeah, but he may have approached me different!"

"Your really blaming me!"

"Yes" She pouted "Kagome, that aint fair, I'm already getting it from your sister"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I would not be socked if she is casting a dark spell on my jack ass brother now"

Kagome smiled soft "It's ok Inuyasha, I don't really blame you, I'm just confused"

"I know Kagome"

They hugged.

"Now get back to work wench"

He left her office,

"5, 4, 3, 2,1 SIT!"

BAM.


	9. From Father To Son

Sesshomaru went to work as normal after a very odd weekend, his girlfriend left him, her best friend chewed him out, his own brother sent him poking text, his dad called him a million times and he, he sat in silence in his home away from it all.

He dared Miroku to say, ask or do anything that pertained to Kagome, with just one cold look. Miroku went about his job without so much as a hint to Kagome or even his own wife. But when Sesshomaru's dad showed up, it all changed.

"Um, Lord Toga?!" Miroku asked shocked and surprised and with a bow.

"How are you Miroku?"

"Um, good, um, what are you doing here, does Sesshomaru know you are here"

A door opened from behind Miroku "I do now" Sesshomaru stated,

"Good, I am here to talk about Kagome"

"I'm just going to go order tea" Miroku quickly left the office and building!

"There is nothing to talk about, we are finished"

"Are you pleased"

Sesshomaru walked back into his office, his father followed "Why did you not speak with her about it all"

"I did not see it fit"

"Really, so you wanted her to leave you, is that it, you took to long"

"She would have found out"

"Not if you had told her"

Damn why could people not mind their own?

Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the desk "My reason are my own father, you may have picked her, but it was my relationship"

"Yes and now it is over"

Sesshomaru turned and looked out the large window, at the people on the street "She wished it so"

"She wished to marry you"

"No, she did not, if she had known, she would have never even said yes to me"

"Oh, how do you know"

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a long moment "Her first and last words to me, where 'jerk"

His father smirked "Don't you know girl like guys who are jerks?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "It is over, she has left me and I will not go after her"

"Why"

"Tell me father have you spoke to her"

His fathers jaw set tight "Yes"

"And did you tell her everything"

"Yes"

"And yet Iv not heard a word, or seen a text or gotten an email and she logged into work today"

"So"

"Kagome does not want this"

"I do not think it is her who does not want it, but you"

"I am not the one who left"

"You made her leave, you backed her into a space with no truth and instead of talking about marriage and what was planned you just ignored it all together, you could have, should have told her!"

Sesshomaru growled "She didn't want to talk about marriage!"

"Yes, you would have worded it wrong, of that I am sure"

They ignored each other for a moment "So, you will not contact her, what if she want's to talk to you?"

"I will listen"

"Stubborn, both of you"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"I know that you want to know what she said"

"I may want to know, but it does not matter"

"She feels you do not love her, tell me son, in the long time that you where together, did you hold no feeling?"

He wanted to be left, alone.

"I know her smell, I know her monthly time, I know her favored movie, her favored song, her favored food, I know what pisses her off and what makes her happy, I know she likes green and she has the power to sit my brother like the dog he is, but I also know she is boring, she holds a fake smile, she can be shy and is not at all frisky, she does not have a heat like a demon bitch, the woman truly does not desire too be mine"

"Maybe cause you never showed her you desired her, you went to her knowning I had planned to have you married, she agreed not knowing any of it, I hope you are not making a big mistake"

"How is it my mistake, I am not the one who left"

"No, but you watched her walk away and did not show her who was alpha, I bet one million to nothing she was begging inside for you to stop her"

Toga took his leave "I will not bother you anymore Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru watched his father's car drive away from his office 'you didn't show her who was alpha' rang clear in his head all day long.


	10. Facebook

After his father left Sesshomaru felt boredom set over him, which was not like him, he had many things to do, like run a company. He sat at his desk and looked at his black lap top screen, it was still on the employee log in page.

She had come to work as if nothing was wrong, yet so had he. He was a dog, but curiosity got the better of him and he placed his hands on the keys and started to type. He had a facebook page, he almost never used it, Miroku managed it, it didn't really hold privet info, it was a pubic figure page.

He logged in and typed in her name and clicked.

First thing he took note of was her status, it said single, of course his had always said single. Her last post was this morning 'Going to work, again, but on a side note, I will be looking for my own place, wish me luck!'

He narrowed his eyes,

He looked at her comments, many people had said good luck, have fun, where at? But the one that stuck out was Kouga 'Kagome you can live with me! I need a maid'

The wolf must have found out as well.

Just then a reply was posted by her 'not on your life Kouga'

Well at least she was not jumping into bed with someone else. Then another reply 'Movies tonight?' It was from Kouga again,

'Kouga I have to look for a place to rent'

'Want help?'

'...sure, why not'

Sesshomaru growled, that damn wolf. Lucky for Sesshomaru he had tracking on Kagome's phone and computer, he could find her anytime, anyplace, not that he was angry or anything.

Was she doing this to piss him off, no, she knew he didn't use facebook, but still...

Sesshomaru went back to his page and changed his profile pic to one of him shirtless, ah. Then he made a post, something he had never done 'I think I will buy a night club'

He had thought about buying one.

Meanwhile Kagome made plans to meet kouga to find a place, or to look anyway, but she told him over and over it was NOT a date. Of course the first thing Kouga did on his page was post that he was going on a date with Kagome, which Sesshomaru did see.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru did not use facebook, but she went to his page anyway, she was shocked to see a new photo and one of him without his top on, what was Miroku thinking?

Kagome dialed his phone "Miroku, have you lost your mind" Not that she wanted to give away that she had looked.

"What, what I do?"

"Sesshomaru's facebook!"

Miroku at his desk pulled up his bosses facebook "Um, Kagome, I didn't do that"

"Really?" She sounded let down,

"No, but I better get off it in case he walks in"

"K"

"I didn't post the post either"

"I can't believe he is on facebook"

"Maybe he is bored without you"

"Very funny" She was still looking at his page,

"Who knows Kagome, maybe he was looking at your post"

Kagome stayed silent "No, he is not like that"

"Miroku"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice on the other end.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Talk on your own time, call my lawyer"

"Oh, yes, right away"

Sesshomaru stood looking at him, Miroku slowly looked away "I will call you later"

Kagome didn't say anything, she knew Sesshomaru would be able to hear her, so she hung up.

She didn't know why her heart raced like it did, but hearing his voice after a week, it was so, scary, yet exciting? Kagome slammed her computer closed and yelled "Sango!" She called,

"Yeah Kagome?" She called back from down the hall,

"I'm leaving work early"

"K, I'll tell Inuyasha"

Kagome grabbed her stuff, she needed to get away. She slid her card to log out and left, calling Kouga as she did. Sesshomaru been sitting at his desk with his eyes locked on his facebook page, his computer went 'ding' when Kagome logged out of work.

He found he wanted nothing more than to leave to. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door to his office "I am headed to my lawyers, I will not be coming back today"

"Oh, ok, oh and can I ask, did you log on your facebook page, I noticed new stuff that I didn't do"

Sesshomaru ignored his question, well sort of "Change the password"

Miroku sighed as he watched his boss leave, he would have to change it, the password was Kagome.


	11. Apartment Light

Kagome met Kouga in the park, he stood with a paper in his hand, she was glad she had him to help. Even thought he was overly brave with his words sometime, he was a good friend.

"Thanks for helping me"

"Anytime, day or, you know, night" He wiggled his eyebrows,

"Knock it off Kouga"

He smiled "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess" She looked down,

"Well don't seem so bummed or anything"

Kagome looked up "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Nope, he had been left out to, so as they walked the downtown street, she told him everything, and he now understood why she was so mellow. He made a note to yell at Inuyasha for keeping him in the dark. "Kagome if I had known I would have saved you"

Kagome smiled "If I had known, I don't think I would need saving"

"So, if you knew, you would have said no?"

"I duno, there is no telling, I mean, I might have given it a try, but that's the problem, no one gave the choice, or asked me"

Kouga grabbed her hands "I'll ask you! Kagome will you go out with me!"

"Kouga, I may not be swimming in ice cream, but that does not mean I wanna date so soon after"

"I know, I know, I was just kidding"

No he was not and she knew it.

"So what do you want in a place, Kagome" He smirked, Kouga was cute.

"I want lot's of light" That was the only thing she knew, lots of light.

So they checked the paper and looked at a few places, none of which she liked. They were either to big, to small, to dark, to far away, to close or in a bad spot.

"Well we can always find a realtor to help" Kouga told her as the day turned to night.

"Yeah, not like I would find a place on one day" Kagome pulled out her phone and typed something.

"Let's go grab something to eat, as friends, I'll treat"

"You sure it's not a date?"

He smirked but did not say anything else, instead he directed her to the nearest restaurant.

Mean while Sesshomaru was with his lawyers, changing things, adding things, buying things. He was going over some stuff when he phone vibrated, he pulled it from his pocket, it was facebook. He clicked it, he knew it was Kagome, he set up to get her post, it read 'Guess I wont find a place over night, tomorrow I go to a realtor'

The she sighed in at a place to eat and Kouga tagged himself, he would have to deal with the wolf soon, he would be damned if he would allow her to date that flee bag. Sure she had free will to do what she wanted now, but she was off-limits to Kouga.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you wanna sign over the land"

"Positive"

"Does your father know?"

"He insisted"

"Hmm, very well, the land is now in Kagome's name, does this mean you will be getting married?"

"No" Sesshomaru turned from Totosi, the man was old as dirt and was the family's lawyer and detective. Sessomaru never understood how is father could deal with the old as dirt man, he seemed too be crazy, but he did get stuff done and her feared Sesshomaru.

"Well, whatever you say, it's done, I'll make sure she gets it, now on to this night club, are you going through a mid demon life crisis"

Sesshomaru turned and narrowed his eyes "Do it Totosi" Sesshomaru left with that statement, leaving no room for more talk, as normal. As he drove home he called his father "It is done, the land his hers"

"How nice of you"

"Will that be all?"

"Totosi say's your buying a night club" Damn, for an old man, he sure is fast.

"Is that a problem father"

"That remains too be seen my son"

"I have to go, I have things to do" He hung up and drove home. His place was nice, well his place in the city anyway, which is where he lived most of the time. It was a high-rise apartment, he had his own underground parking and elevator, but in truth he was ready to move to a real home with land, away from the city. Sesshomaru's apartment was big and open, he liked space. As he came in he turned on his lights, and the place lit up like an art museum at night. His kitchen and living room where all in one , his walls where white, his floors were waxed light grain wood and his kitchen was all stainless steel, the walls in the kitchen where brick with a green and gold light paint overlay, that had been Kagome's going one weekend when he was away, odd enough he had not been mad, it looked good. Now that he stood their, he place seem really big, cold and it had traces of her all over it, none to which he had paid mine to before.


	12. A Deed and Things

He walked past his kitchen, that she had painted and went into his living room. Their he found her book, a photo of them, which was rare, and a pillow she had deemed cute. He left and walked to the bathroom, he knew where her stuff was. The mirror that hung above the sink, he never used or opened, he wondered what was in it.

He opened it.

There was lip stick, finger nail polish and a bottle of body spray. He picked up the spray and sprayed it, it smelled like her fresh from the shower, something he never bothered to notice, but now she was gone, he really smelt it, her. He placed the bottle back and closed it, he would clean it our later. Her started to undress as he went to his room, he walked straight to his dresses as he took off his shirt. He pulled open one of the top drawers, the smaller one.

He had never bothered to open it before. Inside held a sock. He picked up the silky navy blue thing, It was silky, and lacy and he had never seen it before, it was brand new with tags, she had never even worn it. He looked down fond the matching thong, something else she never wore. He closed his eyes, he could see her in it, her cute round butt sticking out the back of the dress, the lace playing with her breast.

Damn. He opened his eyes and dropped the item and slammed the drawer closed. Why had she never worn it? He was getting hard just thinking about it, damn, damn, damn. He would be sure to burn, like hell he was giving it back for her to wear for someone else. As he got ready for his night in he wondered how she would take seeing his lawyer.

Meanwhile that said lawyer was pulling up to her house.

Kagome had just got home when the knock came to her door "Who is here this late?"

She opened the door to see the old man "Totosi?"

"Happy to see me?" He asked with a big grin,

"Um, I duno, am I?"

She feared the worst.

"Here, I was asked to give you this"

He handed her the brown package,

"What is it?" She asked slow,

"The deed to your family's land"

Kagome looked down at the package "He, he gave it to me?"

"I think it was more his fathers so say"

"Oh" Well he could have just let her have her moment,

"So I take it you and the idiot older son are not getting married?"

"Um, no Totosi, we are not, is this all" She wanted to cut it short,

"Yes, yes that is all, unless you have any issue, perhaps you need a sword?"

"No, goodnight Totosi" She said blank,

"Very well then, goodnight Kagome"

She closed the door, turned and placed her back against it and slid down.

It was really over, this, this paper sealed the deal, she felt like crying. She wondered what he was doing, thinking. She was happy to have the land, but sad at the same time, would she ever see him or inu papa again. The worst part about leaving Sesshomaru was that she was also leaving his family, she loved his family and she knew they loved her.

Just as her thought slipped her mind her phone received a text Message. She pulled it from her pocket, it read 'Kagome my dear I hear you are looking for a apartment, please meet me tomorrow for lunch, love Izayoi'

Ok now she had to cry, the woman had always had great timing. Kagome texted back 'I would love to'

It would be hard, she wanted to be part of their family, but she knew one day Sesshomaru would wed and she would have to back off, she wondered if she should just cut all ties, she would bring it up tomorrow at lunch with Inuyasha mother.

"Kagome, you ok?" She heard her mother call,

"Yes"

"Who was it dear" Her mother called from the top of the stairs,

"Totosi"

"Oh, what did he want?"

Kagome looked down "He gave me the deed to the land" She said softer,

Her mother came down and hugged her.


	13. Bent Not Broken

It was a beautiful day, the kind of day one would wear a sun dress, if one where a girl. Kagome wore and light yellow and gray chiffon sun dress that tied in the back, she also wore her hair down, the breeze was wonderful and she would enjoy it dancing in her hair.

She was on her way to meet Inuyasha's mother for lunch. She rode the bus, she didn't feel like driving and she had a feeling lunch was not the only thing they would be doing. The bus, which was packed, dropped her just one black from the bright open white restaurant. This is how she wanted her place too be, bright.

"Kagome! Oh Kagome dear!" She heard her call, Kagome smiled at the woman who still refused to wear modern clothing. Kagome greeted her with a hug,

"Come let's go inside!"

Kagome loved the place at first sight. It had light wood floors, each table had a crisp white cloth with black napkins, and each talk help water wine glasses and candles and a stainless steel water pitcher. Kagome followed her to the table, and she was shock by what who greeted her.

It was Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome's heart jumped.

"I hope you don't mind Kagome, I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid you would not"

"Uh, um, no, not at all" Kagome liked Sesshomaru's mother, but she was more scary than Sesshomaru himself.

"Sit child, I will not bite my future daughter in law"

Kagome sat but was confused "Um, my lady, did you not hear?"

"I did, none the less, I have come accustom to you, I will not have some money hungry bitch taking my place"

Sesshomaru mother was not to happy about Kagome at first, but she was wise, and after a few days in silence with herself, she came to claim Kagome as her son's bride too be.

"If I had my way my girl, I would have told you, then had you married at 15"

Kagome's eyes got big, Inuyasha's mother giggled. Inu papa had two wives, by their law it was ok, and odd enought both woman came to like it.

"Tell me, how long do you plan on being separated from my son"

Oh how to answer that one, she looked down "Well, it's funny you say that"

"Oh?" Both mothers spoke,

"You see last night, I was very sad, I was thinking of how I love you all, and how I would miss you all"

"Oh don't be silly, you wont have to miss us, we are right here!" Inuyasha's mother said with a bright smile.

"I know that for now you are, but, but one day Sesshomaru will remarry"

There was silence,

"And I will have to back of from you all, the family I mean"

Tears formed in the human wife of Inu papa,

"So, you do not plan on returning to my son's side?"

"With all due respect my Lady, but that is up to him"

"Why?" She asked cold, Kagome looked at her,

"Why?" Kagome questioned,

"Why is up to him, do you have no back bone?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If my son returns and demands you come back, will you fit right back into place, without a fight?"

"Fight?"

"Kagome, my dear, while I am not happy about that is going on, I do want you too be wise, while our husband is all-powerful and head of the house, who do you think rules it?"

Kagome looked back and forth at the women,

"Our Lord bends to our whim child"

"Hehe, happy wife, happy life, get it" Inuyasha's mother giggled.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru will see you again, his pride a manhood will demand it, he will miss you, regardless if he likes it or not, it just had not set in yet, you two are not broken, your just bent" His wise mother spoke.

"Bent, not broken?"

Sesshomaru mother grabbed Kagome's chin "Stop being a girl, and become a woman, even you my girl have a dirty animal side to you, it is time you get what you want and stand dominate next to him for he is dominate and anyone weak will be crushed under him, you must grab in by the balls if you will, take what is your, demand notice and respect, you must, train him I would say, without him knowing it, much like we have done to our Lord"

Wow, so much for leaving his family behind.

"I will not accept any other female for him, you will be our daughter in our eyes always" His mother crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"What she means is, no matter what, you will always be part of our family"

Kagome smiled, she was happy to hear that, but she knew it would not be an easy feat.

"Now, about that apartment you are looking for" Inuyasha's mother had something up her sleeve, Kagome just knew it.


	14. A wedding Gift?

The women kidnapped Kagome, as she knew they would and threw her into the limo.

"So, um, where are we going?"

"You need a new place, do you not, we are here to help" Said her future mother in law?

"Yeah"

"You could not find one, no?" Inuyasha mother asked,

"No, not what I wanted and in my price range"

"Price is no matter where we are going" The demon mother said,

"Hu?" Kagome was confused, just then her phone rang, it was her sister, "Hi Kikyo"

"Kagome, where are you?"

"I'm with lady mother and Lady Inuyasha's mother"

"Oh, so they did kidnap you"

"Yes, they did" She said blunt, her sister must have known.

"Good, I will not have you sulking"

"I'm not sulking"

"Mmhmm, do let me know when you are settled in"

"Wait-

Her sister hung up, what made Kikyo so sure she was settling in anywhere?

Just as her sister hung up, a loud ring came over the limo, it was in the car phone.

Sesshomaru's mother answered "Yes"

"Mother"

A child went up Kagome's spine, oh no, did he know, was he pissed?

"Yes my son"

"I was told my Jaken, that you are out"

"I am, is that a problem"

"You do not go, out"

"Well I am today, I am helping Kagome, you know, the one you so easily tossed to the side, no matter, she will find someone knew and I will have grandchildren Sesshomaru"

Kagome turned seven shades of red and kept VERY quiet, but so was he.

"Sesshomaru my son"

"Very well, where are you putting her"

His mother rose an eyebrow "Why do you care"

Again he was silent "Mother, I trust you will see to her care, I will leave you to your duty" He hung up and Kagome let out her breath she had been holding. Next to her, his mother held an evil grin, which scare Kagome.

"Your, your, smiling my Lady"

"Am I" She said still smiling,

"Yes" Kagome answered.

"I am smiling because my son still cares"

"You got that, from that conversation?" Kagome asked,

"Of course, did you not hear?"

Kagome gave her a flat look,

"Do not do that, it's unbecoming, and yes, my son cares, he asked where I was taking you, which means he wants to know where you will be, then he said he trust me to see to your care, Miko Kagome you must understand, that is a husband leaving his wife in the care of his mother, he is intrusting you to me"

Kagome bit her lip, she tried to tell herself that his mother was looking way to into it, and was about to voice that when the car came to a stop. Kagome looked out "We are at spa resort?" She thought they where looking for a place for her to live?

"It is not just a spa resort Kagome, It is a hotel if you will, and I, your soon too be mother in law, own it"

"What!" She never knew that!

"Indeed, now come, we wish to show you something"

Kagome followed the two women as they entered the building, everyone who worked inside bowed "My Lady's" They all said as they passed. "I need to the key, if you please"

"Yes!" The man behind the desk said as he darted for said key. He handed it them with a bow "Come Kagome"

"Hia Mother in law" She would indulge his mother with those words.

"Kagome, women sometimes need alone time, from men, the house hold, kids, whatever, and this place I built, owned and sometimes lived in"

"Lived in, you lived in a spa"

"We" She corrected,

"Ah"

"Now, my girl" She said as the elevator they had gotten on stopped and let them out. They walked up to a large dark brown door and unlocked it "Now we pass it on to you"

Kagome looked inside and lost her breath, but spoke anyway "You want me to live, here, in a spa?"

"Of course we do"

"But, I, I can't afford this?!" Their husband didn't pay her that good, better than most, but not that good!

"How insulting!" His mother huffed,

"Yes Kagome, that is hurtful, we do not wish for you too pay for it doll" Inuyasha's mother spoke,

"But, I, I can't do that!"

"Why not, the place has been paid for 4 times over, why would I ask you to pay for a gift, a gift is too be given, not paid for" His mother snapped,

"Gift?"

"Yes human girl, gift, we are giving this to you"

Great now they made her feel guilty, they did not on purpose! But could she really, what if Sesshomaru found out, what if his mother ended up liking his new woman? So many thought's

"Kagome, it is already in your name"

His mother must have read her mind "Are you sure, you want to give this to me"

"Yes, I would give it to you no matter if you married him or not, we gave Kikyo one to, at a casino"

"Really, she never told me that"

"It was her wedding gift from us, she was told not to tell you"

Kagome took a deep breath in, and stepping inside her new home.


	15. Cherry Blossom Pink

Everyone had helped her move, and her x or not x mother in law told her that she was free to use the spa services as she wished, it would cost her nothing, of course Kagome would never abuse that right.

Inuyasha was the last one to lend a hand, moving her last box at night. "Here" He dropped it "This is your last box"

He looked around the place. "Kinda dark for you, hu?"

Kagome smiled "At night, yes, but, during the day, it lights up"

"Yeah, ok, you taking tomorrow of?"

"Yeah, I need to unpack, or do you need me?"

"Na na, stay home, I got go to Sesshomaru's"

He could hear her heart rate pick up "Kagome, have you even talked to him?"

She dug in a box "No, if he wanted to talk, he would call me"

"You do know that works two ways, right?"

"Who's side are you on!"

"Yours, gosh you two are so hard headed"

"Inuyasha" She warned,

"Ok, ok, I'm going, have a good night" He slipped out the door.

Kagome stayed home the next day, Inuyasha went to see his brother.

"Yo Sesshomaru" He spoke walking in without so much as a knock to the door.

"Your wife has not taught you manners I see"

"Well your wife, of wait, you don't have one, haha"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "This Sesshomaru needs not a mate"

"Oh really, good, then I guess I wont tell you where Kagome is"

Sesshomaru Ignored him for a moment, but then looked up "Half breed, which house did you and your mate receive as a wedding gift"

"What, the casino one, why?"

Sesshomaru smirked,

"Ah crap, I just gave it away didn't I"

"Yes, you did"

"I'm gunna pay for that later arnt I"

Meanwhile Kagome's ears where burning "Someone is talking about me, I bet it's Inuyasha" She said as she placed the last of her things away. She sighed with her hands on her hips "Done" She looked around, it was a nice place, dark wood floors, dark wood walls, at night it was a little dark, but during the day, it was open a bright. It had old style windows, the kind that had a crank wheel to open, she had 6 large one's in the living room, which let in lots of light. Her bed room had two with on sliding glass door, the over looked the man-made but clear water beach, all the best spa's where on the beach after all. Kagome loved every inch of the place, but there was one room she had not been in, the spare one. Kagome slowly opened the door to it.

It was the brightest room in the house, and beautiful, funny, no one said anything about it. It was a cherry blossom pink, and odd enough had a hand painted cherry blossom tree with white flowers on the main dark wood floors went great against the colors. The fan was white, trim white, had a large walk in closet and a spare bathroom. Kagome smiled, it was a cute room "The perfect little girls room" She said in blissful thought.

At that very moment, a scare yet crazy yet wonderful idea came into her head and she smiled "I want to have a baby" She smiled even more at the room, this room was to pretty to leave closed up and she was not getting any younger and she didn't think she would trust dating any time soon, so why not.

"I think, I think I am going to have a baby!"

But that believe it or not is easier said than done, she didn't even know where to begin, so this called for a emergency/ family girls meeting. She bit her lip, they where going to think she was crazy.


	16. A Side of Death?

"Your crazy!" Her sister yelled standing up, her own pregnant belly sticking out,

"Are you sure?" Sango said, sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Across from them, her mother, Inuyasha's mother and, well HIS mother.

Inuyasha mothers was smiling and no doubt giddy, her mother sat shocked but said nothing and his mother sat with a smug smile on her face.

"I think it is a wonderful Idea, do you not agree sister wife?" Sesshomaru mother looked at her husbands other wife.

"Yes! Oh Kagome!"

But Kagome was worried of what her own mother would think.

"Mother?"

Her mother smiled soft "Kagome, I think you would make a wonderful mother, I am sure of it dear, but are you sure you want to do it like this, with no father? I will stand by you, your my child, but I do not want you to hurt or feel alone, perhaps you should talk to Sesshomaru first?"

Kagome smiled "Thank you mama" She said soft. Kagome really didn't want to think about him today.

"Mother! How can you let her do this!" Kikyo yelled, she was shocked, of course she was shocked Kagome had been traded, now they were going to act like nothing ever happaned, and what about the land? "What about our land, our name!" She yelled.

"Kikyo!" Snapped their mother, and she never snapped "That issue has been settled"

Settled? No one told her! She was no longer next in line in their family, she had married, which meant that Kagome was.

"Kagome, how are you going to do this?" Sango asked,

"Well, I'm not really sure, where do I start?"

"A sperm bank of course, that is how you plan of doing it correct?" Lady Inu asked, as she looked at her claws.

Kagome blushed, it didn't sound all that great,

"And we will pay for it of course, after all I want a grandchild" She went on to say,

"Oh, me to, me to!" Inuyasha's mother said happy,

Kagome had not thought about the cost "So, do you all, approve?"

After a moment a happy cry of YES! could be hear, even her sister gave in. But Kikyo was not to happy about it, her family name would be shamed, even if she no longer held that name! She left her sister house and went straight to her husband, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Its awful!"

"What, are you in labor?"

"What, no, I am talking about my sister dear husband" She paced the floor in front of him.

"What about her?"

"She is going to have a baby"

"WHAT, HOLY SHIT, SESSHOMARU KNOCKED HER UP!" Shock all over his face,

"NO, that's the horrible part!"

"Wait, what?" Was his wife losing it?

"Kagome is going to seek a sperm, a sperm, A Sperm bank" She said with a shiver!

"SHE WHAT!"

He could not believe his ears "Are you sure!"

"She just got done telling us and your mothers are all to happy about it and willing to help!"

"You gotta be kidding me"

"I'm not, please tell me your going to do something"

"What, me, what do you want me to do"

"You must tell your brother, this had gone to far!"

"Let me get this right, you want me, to go to work tomorrow, and tell my lethal brother, that his X girlfriend, who is supposed to be his mate, is going to have a baby by a man she does not know, anything else, like a side of DEATH with that?"

She gave him a flat look "You will tell him or I will!"

Tomorrow was going to be great, just freaking great. "Ugh, Kagome, what are you doing, are you trying to get me killed"

Why was it that everyone was always mad at him? First thing in the morning he would talk to Kagome, he after all was her oldest friend.


	17. Brother Problems

He was not looking forward to work today. He didn't sleep at all, he looked a mess, was tired, worried and a little bit scared of how this day would end.

He went straight to his office, Kagome was not in yet, he was glad, he need time to think of what to say, how to say it and to talk her out of it, he could handle her, but his brother!

Inuyasha had all of 15 minutes to get ready, Kagome swiped her card and sat at her desk, ready for the day, he knew this because his computer was on and told him so.

"Ok, here goes nothing" Inuyasha put his tie on and left his office and headed straight for her desk.

"Kagome I- He stopped as he was met with a large white folder, instead of her face.

"Uh, Kagome?" Kagome pulled down the folder "Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

He bent over to look,

"Oh my God she was for real, your for real!" He snapped, shocked and a little freaked out!

"Inuyasha" She said flat,

"Have you lost your mind, are you crazy!"

"Inuyasha"

"I can't let you do this, Sesshomaru would kill me!" He yelled,

"Inuyasha sit!"

BAM

"I am having a baby, there I said it!" She said with a huff,

He pulled himself up by her desk "Kagome" He wined like a preschooler "Think about me, what if Sesshomaru finds out!"

"So what" She stated,

"He is gunna kill me for letting you do this, Kagome, come on!"

"No Inuyasha, that's not fair and you know it"

"Cant you just adopt or something"

She had not thought about that, and he could tell she was thinking about it,

"I can get you first in line to adopt Kagome, come on!"

She bit her lip, why had no one else thought of that! But, this was to fun seeing him like this, so she teased.

"No, I think I want to have a baby on my own first"

"WHAT!"

"But I will think about your suggestion"

"Knock it off Kagome, or, or, or

"Or what Inuyasha?"

"Or I am going to Sesshomaru right now and telling him!"

Was he bluffing? Could he tell she was teasing him? "Go head Inuyasha, it's your life"

Damn it! He was hoping she WOULD NOT say that.

"Fine, you leave me no choice!"

He spun on his heel and left. By time he got to his car he was heated, all worry out the door, if his friend wanted too be stupid then fine, he played over and over what he was going to say to his killer big brother. Inuyasha drove very fast, he wanted to get this over with and done.

He parked with a sequel, slammed his car door and made his way up. Everyone could tell he was pissed. Inuyasha walked in to the top floor, Miroku stood "Inuyasha, what are you-

But he didnt let his friend finish, he walked by, him, opened his brothers office door and slammed it behind him. He walked right up to Sesshomaru, slammed his hands on his desk and yelled "Sesshomaru you have to do something about Kagome!"

Sesshomaru did not even look up "Have you forgot little brother, the girl is no longer my problem"

"Problem, problem?" What the hell,

Sesshomaru looked up,

"Fine then, I wont tell you what your crazy x is thinking about doing, since she is no longer your problem"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited.

"What is it that she has done that you can not handle"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arm "This is way beyond something I can control! which is why I cam to you!"

"Are you going to tell me or not Inuyasha"

"She's, she's going to have a baby with some random dude!"

Sesshomaru kept his cool and did not even blink "Come again Inuyasha"

"I said, your old lady, has lost her mind, and she is planning on having a baby with some guy she don't even know!"

"And how does she plan on doing this?"

"Sperm bank"

"She does not have the funds for that"

"No, but your mom sure does"

Now that got him wide-eyed "Are you saying my mother is on this"

"I'm saying I bet your dear ole mom put her up to this and my mom aint no better, are you going to do something or what!"

He thought about it for a moment, unsure if he should, he did not want to seem like it effected him.

"Sesshomaru, you have power over he, this aint even got to do with you and how you feel about her, we just can't let her do this"

"I will speak with my mother, if it will stop your rant, little brother"

Inuyasha settled down, that was all he was going to get out of his brother and he knew it, at least he was still alive.


End file.
